


In which overused AUs are overused even more

by FlyingStarKat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AUs, Other, in which there will be a male and female chapter, overused AUs, reader will stay gender neutral, unless absolutely necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingStarKat/pseuds/FlyingStarKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm always a slut for overused AUs and Izaya Orihara, so I decided to combine the two. Who knows how many I'll actually do so this'll always be flagged as unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Mate AU (Colors)

**Author's Note:**

> Starting strong with a soul mate AU aaaayyyy

The world was very, very grey, and you were very, very content with that fact.  
  
You, unlike most people your age, didn't mind living a colorless life. You were accustomed to it, and with no idea with what experiencing colors was truly like, you had nothing to feel like you were missing out on. Your friends tried to convince you otherwise, of course, constantly droning on and on about how fantastic colors were; you just simply couldn't will yourself to care.  
  
Izaya Orihara was... _conflicted_ when it came to the problem of colors. While seeing none meant that, _yes_ , he did in fact love all humans equally, it also meant that his devotion to humanity meant _nothing_ ; it was if the world was telling him it wasn't genuine. ( _Which, of course, was **completely preposterous.** His willing love was **much more meaningful** than some predestined soul mate nonsense._ ) It wasn't something that kept him awake at night, but it certainly nagged at the back of his mind.  
__  
They say all it takes is a fleeting glance; nothing more is needed.  
__  
**They were right.**  
  
You had met his gaze by pure chance. Neither of you were actively trying to meet people's eyes; you both just happened to glance over at the right time. The first thing you took in was **_red_**. At least, you _assumed_ it was red. Everyone had described it as a vibrant color, full of _passion_ , full of _fierce intensity_. Perhaps it was because it was such an intense color that you couldn't look away, or perhaps it was because these very crimson orbs were what allowed you to see any color at all. Whatever the reason, you found your feet moving of their own accord, drawn to the man for obvious reasons. He looked almost _frightened_ for the briefest of moments, causing you to falter slightly. He must've noticed this, as a smug look quickly overtook his features, but it was too late. You had seen that look, and like _hell_ you were going to leave any chance of him running. He opened his mouth to say something, but you swiftly cut him off.  
  
❝Your eyes.❞  
  
He blinked almost owlishly for a moment, before repeating your statement in a slow, questioning tone. ❝My... _eyes_...?❞  
  
❝Your eyes. They're red, right?❞ He nodded at your statement, eyebrow raised. ❝I've decided that red is my favorite color; your eyes are very mesmerizing.❞ Your voice was firm, without a single hint of hesitation. Izaya grinned, shaking his head slightly.  
  
❝ _If you insist._ ❞  
  
He had never been fond of the idea of soul mates, but in this moment, perhaps he could reconsider.  
  
**_Perhaps_**.


	2. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finals week, and while Izaya may be able to breeze through test after test, you're not as lucky. So, he tries to help you out in little ways, like a good boyfriend should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I should be doing??  
> >Studying for my exam.  
> Guess what I'm /not/ doing???  
> >/Studying for my exam/.

Finals were, to put it bluntly, a complete and utter  _pain in the ass_ , to both teachers and students alike. Every poor teen lost their social life for a solid couple of weeks to cram for the onslaught of tests to see just  _how well_ you can splutter out information in a certain span of time, and after all that, the  _teachers_ lost their social life, grading those same tests while lamenting the slow decline of the youth thanks to the terrible education system. In the end, nobody really benefited, and everyone would be better off if they just  _changed everything_. Maybe everyone just needed to revolt...

Of course, that's  _never going to happen_ , so you're stuck here studying.

You groan loudly, burying your face into your hands while slouching over the desk in your dorm. Izaya chuckles at this, coming up behind you to wrap his thin arms around your frame. ❝Is someone having some  _issues_ ~?❞ His teasing tone only frustrates you more, and you try to wriggle free of his embrace. Your efforts are fruitless, however, as he has both an advantage in strength and position. ❝Now, now, no need to get all upset; I was planning on  _helping_ you.❞ You snort rather unattractively at his statement, prepared to go on a rant as to why you don't believe that claim in the  _slightest_. However, before you can even open your mouth, Izaya's grip loosens, his hands trailing up to your shoulders, which he slowly begins to massage, causing a sigh to slip past your lips instead. You're sure there was a smug smirk dawning his features, but you honestly can't will yourself to care as his hands travel from your shoulders to your back, soft mewls pouring from your lips.

Eventually Izaya leans close to your ear, his voice low. ❝You know, it'd be much easier for me to continue this if we move to the bed~❞ His suggestion wasn't even remotely hidden, and you crane your neck to press your own lips close to his ear. ❝If we move to the bed, you're fucking cuddling with me until I pass out.❞ He pulls away with a laugh, moving to the bed and patting the empty space. A grin breaks out on your face and you flop next to the crimson-eyed teen, snuggling into his chest as he wraps an arm loosely around you. His smell is just as intoxicating as it was when you two first got together, and you felt sleep already pulling at you thanks to the comforting feeling of him around you. ❝Sleep, my precious [name]. You can study after you get some rest.❞ He knew just as well as you that you had been neglecting yourself, and it would be no  _fun_ if you died of overexertion. So, he combed his fingers through your hair, saying nothing more in hopes that you'd actually let yourself doze off this time. (It might of been your imagination, but you  _swore_ you could hear him softly humming.)

His efforts paid off, as you slowly felt yourself succumb to sleep, soft snores coming from your parted lips. Izaya smiled ever-so faintly, leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on your forehead before closing his own eyes, joining you in a blissful rest.

_Finals were a pain, but you could certainly get used to your boyfriend showing a little more care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, I'm sure the Japanese system of education is different, but oh well; I'm just doin' this for all the US/similar place kiddos lookin' for some stress relief thanks to finals. :^) I'm half-asleep while typing this, so it's really really crappy and I'll probably come back on a later date and fix it up some orz

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this, so I apologize for any mistakes or awkward wording.


End file.
